ultimate_guide_to_pokeewimversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kreetan Stillwaters
Basic Background A MANLY BLASTOISE. MANLYYYYY MANNNLLLYYYY... His name is Kreetan. :> Image005.jpg Image006.jpg Image007.jpg First gen starter bros with Zippo and Lief. Kreetan’s closer with his dad than his mama. Image116.jpg Image041.jpg Image043.jpg BB Kreetan and Zippo in different clothes. //throws confetti at a bunch of things I never finished. Kreetan’s a little punk and he grew up TOO BE A BIGGER PUNK. The only thing he’s scared of is Zippos tail going out since he almost put it out when he was a little punk kid. He mostly loves swimming and finding neat things on the ocean floor. Zippo and Kreetan Swim (1).jpg Zippo and Kreetan Swim (2).jpg Zippo and Kreetan’s dads don’t get along. Their moms think their hatred for each other is dumb. As do Kreetan and Zippo. Papa Saraf especially doesn’t like Zippo hanging around reckless water types. * Kreetan: …Your dad hates me. * Zippo: He doesn’t hate you… * Papa Saraf: Yes I do. * Zippo: … dad. Image052.jpg Image124.jpg Image053.jpg|Zippo and Kreetan first time being a Charizard and Blastoise… Kreetan had it easy… Zippos horns and wings growing in hurt. Image054.jpg|A cold hand to help Zippos poor head. image126.jpg Image004.jpg Image140.jpg Squirtles just LOOK like nerdy, weak little bastards... then they grow up to be Blastoise! cB They ate all their spinach! NOTE: Blastoise will always be a douche. One crushed Mewmews hopes and dreams, so that’s why he grew a douchey personality, while Charizard matured and became nicer. Image129.jpg|Colors and missing a layer of clothes Image131.jpg Image132.jpg Image134.jpg|Kreetan’s mostly intense with emotion except if he’s sad or angry… He’ll cover up being sad and he’ll simmer in rage and holds grudges for a million years. Image061.jpg|Kreetan’s Bi but he leans toward girls more… but not more than Zippo. Image130.jpg Image072.jpg|Zippo flying with Kreetan. Kreetan doesn’t want any of this… but there’s too many electric bastards in that cave. It’s best to avoid it. Image135.jpg Tumblr inline nn6uleUwj01qcy7dd 1280.jpg|'Z': I told you not to drink so much K: //noises of death LMAO cuz im still on ship names and suddenly Zippo and Kreetan… if they had a name-mesh ship… itd be Kreeppo. HA. I guess it could be Zipptan too but Kreeppo is way better (or funnier IDK) Kreetan, like all Blastoise, is a douche. He’s smarmy and rude to most. He has a soft spot for his first gen buddies and, since he’s the strongest, he sticks up for them and saves them if need be. He speaks his mind and will tell people EXACTLY what he thinks of them. He’s extremely confident... with good reason. Sam still makes him nervous though. Zippo KOs Kreetan (1).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (2).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (3).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (4).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (5).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (6).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (7).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (8).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (9).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (10).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (11).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (12).jpg Zippo KOs Kreetan (13).jpg Won’t Zippo be disappointed when he finds out he finally beat Kreetan and it was in his sleep. D: Poor Kreetan for once he wasn’t being a douche. Kreetan’s upset that he got pwnd by Zippo in his sleep. Kreetan tries to make Zippo feel bad about it. Zippo is too mature and straight up apologizes. Takes all the fun outta it for Kreetan. Kreetan bes an ass. It’s the fate of all Blastoise to be douches... that’s what it is Kreetan. Not Morning People (1).jpg Not Morning People (2).jpg Horns, Not Ears (1).jpg Horns, Not Ears (2).jpg Kreetan's Vanity (1).jpg Kreetan's Vanity (2).jpg Image290.jpg Image013.jpg Image088.jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (1).jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (2).jpg Kreetan and Zippo Smoking (3).jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (1).jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (2).jpg Kreetan's Protectivness Over Zippo (3).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (1).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (2).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (3).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (4).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (5).jpg Marshall Insults Zippo (6).jpg Category:Character Category:Blastoise Category:009 Category:Competitor